1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for making alkoxylated organic compounds of narrow molecular weight distribution. More particularly, the invention relates to a process for alkoxylation with alkylene oxides in the presence of a boron-containing catalyst.
2. Background of the Invention
Nonionic surfactants are industrially manufactured by reaction of a organic compound with ethylene oxide using a base as catalyst e.g. sodium or potassium hydroxide. Nonionic surfactants are commonly manufactured from the ethoxylation of fatty alcohols.
When a relatively low degree of ethoxylation, i.e. one to four moles, is desired, an undesirably broad molecular weight product distribution is obtained. The broad distribution is due to the similar basicity of the alcohol and ethoxylate. Additive ethoxylation proceeds at the expense of ethoxylation of alcohol. Consequently, low mole ethoxylate products typically have relatively large amounts of unreacted alcohol. Residual alcohol in the product presents odor problems and reduces the smoke point. A low smoke point is especially problematic during the spray-drying of powdered detergents containing ethoxylated nonionic surfactants, when a low smoke point may result in undesirable volatilization of the surfactants.
In addition to higher smoke points and lower odor, ethoxylates of narrow molecular weight distribution have performance advantages over ethoxylates of broad molecular weight distribution. They include the following: (i) lower viscosity and pour point for easier handling; (ii) higher cloud point; (iii) higher initial foaming and less foam stability; (iv) better wetting properties; (v) increased interfacial surface tension reduction compared to paraffin; and (vi) higher surface tension than conventional ethoxylates.
Various processes have been proposed in the base catalysis art to reduce the molecular weight distribution of alkoxylates. Such art is seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,471,411; 3,969,417; 4,112,231; 4,210,764; 4,223,163; 4,223,164; 4,239,917; 4,278,820; 4,302,613; 4,306,093; 4,360,698; 4,396,779; 4,453,022; 4,465,877; 4,453,023; 4,456,773; 4,456,697; 4,721,817; 4,727,199; 4,754,075; 4,764,567; 4,775,653; 4,885,009; 4,832,321 and 5,220,046, which are incorporated herein by reference. However, the art has to date failed to propose a base catalysis process for making alkoxylates of sufficiently narrow molecular weight distribution.
One means for making alkoxylates of narrower molecular weight distribution is to employ acid catalysis to effect polymerization. Acid catalysis has been generally disfavored, however, in the art because of the formation of relatively high levels of undesirable by-products. For instance, polyoxyethylene is formed by competing dehydration reactions and dioxane and 2-methyldioxolane are formed by competing cyclization reactions.
Processes for making alkoxylates of narrow molecular weight range with catalysts of perfluorosulfonic acid derivatives have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,941 discloses the use of catalyst mixtures of boron fluorides and metal alkoxides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,952 discloses the use of boron salts of perfluorosulfonic acid polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,403 relates to the use of a polyfluorosulfonic acid catalysts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,430 relates to the use of trifluoromethane sulfonic acid with Group II metals, specifically aluminum, cobalt, nickel, zirconium and tin.
It would be desirable to have a new and effective process for making alkoxylates of still narrower molecular weight distribution. Further, it would be desirable to have a process which afforded a still lower degree of residual active hydrogen organic starting material. Still further, it would be desirable to have a process which afforded a lower degree of undesirable by-products.
It is an object of the present invention to produce alkoxylated organic compounds of narrow molecular weight distribution.
It is a further object of the present invention to produce alkoxylated organic compounds and leave relatively low proportions of residual starting materials.
It is still a further object of the present invention to produce alkoxylated organic compounds with relatively low proportions of undesirable by-products.
It is still a further object of the invention to have a process for making alkoxylates of active hydrogen organic compounds requiring (a) providing an active hydrogen organic compound having an alkyl group of about 8 to about 20 carbon atoms and (b) alkoxylating the organic compound with an alkylene oxide in the presence of a catalytically effective amount of a catalyst compound corresponding to formula (I) and formula (II):
B(xcfx86)3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
H+B(xcfx86)4xe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
wherein B is a boron atom and H is a hydrogen atom; xcfx86 is a phenyl moiety having substituents selected from the group consisting of 1 to 5 fluorine atoms, 1 to 5 CF3 moieties, 1 to 5 OCF3 or SCF3 moieties or OR; wherein C is a carbon atom, O is an oxygen atom, S is a sulfur atom and F is a fluorine atom; wherein R is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl or aryl group having from 1 to 22 carbon atoms. The process affords a product of very narrow molecular weight distribution with a low degree of both residual active hydrogen organic starting material and undesirable by-products.
In the process of the present invention, it was found surprising that alkoxylates of narrow molecular weight distribution could be prepared using certain boron catalysts. It was also surprising that such alkoxylates could be prepared leaving a relatively low degree of residual active hydrogen organic starting material and undesirable by-products.
The present process employs a catalyst compound corresponding to either formula (I) or formula (II):
B(xcfx86)3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
H+B(xcfx86)4xe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
wherein B is a boron atom and H is a hydrogen atom; xcfx86 is a phenyl moiety having substituents selected from the group consisting of 1 to 5 fluorine atoms, 1 to 5 CF3 moieties, 1 to 5 OCF3 or SCF3 moieties or OR; wherein C is a carbon atom, O is an oxygen atom, S is a sulfur atom and F is a fluorine atom; wherein R is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl or aryl group having from 1 to 22 carbon atoms.
Representative catalyst compounds corresponding to formula (I) include tris(pentafluorophenyl)borane, tris(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)borane, tris(4-fluorophenyl)borane, tris(3,5 di(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)borane and tris(3,5-difluorophenyl)borane. The preferred catalyst compound is tris(pentafluorophenyl)borane.
Representative catalyst compounds corresponding to formula (II) include HB(C6F5)3OH and HB(C6F5)3OCH3. Others include tetrakis(pentafluorophenyl) borate (HB(C6F5)4) and tetrakis(2,4-di(trifluoromethyl)phenyl) borate (HB(C6H3(CF3)2)4.
A most preferred catalyst is tris(pentafluorophenyl)borane. Tris(pentafluorophenyl)borane has the following structure: 
The catalyst is employed in the process at about 1.0xc3x9710xe2x88x926M to about 1.0xc3x9710xe2x88x921M based on the organic compound.
The active hydrogen organic compound employed in the present process has from 1 to 22 carbon atoms. Useful active hydrogen organic compounds include alcohols, amines, mercaptans and amides. Preferred compounds are hydrophobic and have from 1 to 22 carbon atoms. Preferred compounds are also hydroxylated. Preferred hydroxylated compounds include fatty alcohols. Fatty alcohols can be obtained from natural sources such as fats and oils or may be derived synthetically from petroleum. Natural alcohols are prepared from natural fatty acids derived from coconut oil, palm kernel oil, palm oil, tallow, soya, sperm oils and the like. Useful fatty alcohols include octanol, nonanol, decanol, dodecanol, palmityl alcohol, octadecanol, eicosanol, behenyl alcohol, and stearyl alcohol and mixtures or blends of the foregoing. A preferred fatty alcohol is dodecanol. Unsaturated alcohols such as oleoyl, linoleic and linolenic alcohols are also useful. Synthetic alcohols may be prepared using the oxo (hydroformylation of carbon monoxide and hydrogen) or the Ziegler (ethylene and triethylaluminum) processes. Typical alcohols are oxodecyl, oxotridecyl, oxotetradecyl alcohol. Useful alcohols include Neodol 23, 25 and 91 (Shell Corp.). Aromatic alcohols are also useful. Typical aromatic alcohols are nonylphenol, octylphenol diisobutylphenol, dodecylphenol and dinonylphenol. Useful low molecular weight alcohols, include methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol and other C1 to C7 alcohols.
Alkoxylation is carried out by contacting the active hydrogen organic compound with an alkylene oxide under catalytically effective conditions. The catalysis is carried out in the presence of tris(pentafluorophenyl)borane, which is a Lewis acid. The alkoxylation reaction can be carried out in temperature conditions from about 20xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C.
Alkoxylation is carried out by contacting the active hydrogen organic compound with 1 to 100 moles of alkylene oxide per mole of organic compound. Alkoxylation can also be carried out by contacting the active hydrogen organic compound with 2 to 4 moles of alkylene oxide per mole of organic compound.
Alkoxylation include the reactions of ethoxylation, propoxylation, and butoxylation. Alkoxylation reactions involving adducts of higher numbers of carbons are possible and within the scope of the invention. Useful alkylene oxides include but are not limited to ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, butylene oxide and cyclohexene oxide. An important reaction industrially is ethoxylation, which typically involves the addition of ethylene oxide to a organic compound. More specifically, an important reaction is the polyethoxylation of dodecanol.
The present process affords the production of product having relatively narrow molecular weight distribution. Although not bound by any particular range or level of distribution, degrees of narrowing up to about 95% are possible. A preferred range is about 80 to about 95%. Degree of narrowing can be determined according to the formula and method set forth below.
The present process affords advantages over conventional base catalysis of the prior art. The present process yields alkoxylated product of considerably narrower molecular weight distribution than that produced by conventional base catalysis using potassium or sodium hydroxide. Further, the present process leaves a lower residual content of active hydrogen organic starting material, i.e. fatty alcohols, than conventional base catalysis. Further, the present process can be effected at a lower operating temperatures than with conventional base catalysis. Still further, the present process can be effected with about a tenth of the amount of catalyst normally employed in conventional base catalysis.
The present process affords advantages over prior art acid catalysis carried out in the presence of perfluorosulfonic acid derivatives. The present process produces alkoxylates of narrower molecular weight distribution with lower levels of residual starting materials and by-products.
The catalyst can be used as is or can be supported on a mineral charge such as silica, alumno, titanium dioxide and the like. The catalyst can be left in the final product or be recycled after proper treatment.
The following are non-limiting examples of the present invention. All percentages are by weight unless indicated otherwise.